


ARC-V: Bonds of Four Worlds

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported from fanfiction.net)Before the battle between the four worlds began, each of the dimensional counterparts had their own stories behind what created the strong bonds they share. These are those stories.Prequel to ARC-V: Battle of Four Worlds
Relationships: Yugo/Rin, Yuri/Serena, Yuto/Ruri - Relationship, Yuya/Yuzu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, and welcome to the prequel story for "Battle of the Four Worlds!" As I mentioned in Chapter 3's start notes, this story is made to cover a combination of events I couldn't show through the recap flashbacks in Chapter 1 of the main story (mostly because there were a few things that I couldn't spoil during it, so I recommend reading to Ch 2 first), and to show how each of dimensional counterparts' relationships developed.**

**The story will start by focusing on Yuya and Yuzu, with the other pairs having their stories shown in order of their respective Dragon Boy's debut, which is mostly because there are details with the Yugo/Rin and Yuri/Serena pairs I can't reveal until the main story reveals certain things. Also, while there will be duels, expect most of them to not be fully shown, since this story is more focused on each pair's history compared to the main story's focus on the duels.**

**For a quick reminder, and a notice to those who haven't seen the main story yet, certain cards may be slightly tweaked to fit the nature of this story. The main example of this being the Four Dimension Dragons, who have the Level 5 limit on their effects removed, though that's the only part I'll mention in this case, since the other changes only show if two of them were to fight each other in a duel.**

**Overall, this story won't be very long, and unless one pair's chapter has more than I expect it to? Each of them should only have a single chapter. As most of the info in the main story will actually be shown through it, this prequel pretty much only covers a few things I feel can't reveal about each pair's respective pasts without forcing it in. That being said, the details shown here are just as important in the overall story line.**

**That's all I really need to say about this story for right now, so without further ado... let's get this story started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 1 - Yuya and Yuzu]**

It was currently nighttime in Maiami City, with nothing special going on at the moment.

However, that suddenly changed when in one home, a red light flew into a house, transforming into an infant boy with red and green hair inside a crib. His apparent _birth_ soon let out a few ripples that altered various photos.

"Ah... ba..." The baby babbled.

Once the photos in the home of what said pictures revealed as married couple changed to include his existence as their son, with fitting objects to remove doubts to his place in his new family? A single card flew onto his crib.

It was a damaged card known as Odd-Eyes Dragon, with the baby letting out mild crying before the card slowly pulled itself towards him. Once it in his hands, the baby finally calmed down. It wasn't long before the baby fell asleep with the card in hand, which quickly repaired itself.

_"I will... protect you, Yuya."_

Meanwhile, in a home not too close or far from the one where the baby boy landed, another second red light flew inside of it, transforming into an infant girl with pink hair and a silver bracelet that was currently too big for her to wear.

Shortly after, the baby girl began teething on said bracelet as the pink gem on its flower shape soon began to glow, making her eyes briefly open, then close just as quickly.

* * *

**_~ 14 Years Later: Maiami City_ **

The scene opens to a room in You Show Duel School, where its only four students did their Actions Duels, showing Yuya and Gongenzaka having a duel as Yuya made his next move.

" _Ladies and gentlemen!_ Get ready, as I'm about to turn things around!" Yuya announced.

"Alright then Yuya, show me what you've got! You and me, one-on-one, dueling with our full might!" Gongenzaka declared, tightening his right fist.

Yuya played the card he drew from his deck.

"Here goes! I play the Spell card, Hippo Carnival!" He exclaimed.

Three colored lights form as three Hippo Tokens appeared on his field, wearing Samba dancer outfits.

"Hippo Carnival lets me bring out three Hippo Tokens, and I'll release two of them to bring out my-" Yuya continued.

Flipping into the air, a boy watching his mother felt watched closely.

Meanwhile, in the room where Solid Vision system was being used to create the field they were on, Yuzu was monitoring the system as she watched Yuya readying himself to play his signature card.

"That's it Yuya, win this!" She cheered.

However, fate chose to be a jerk at that moment by causing the system's keyboard to spark. Yuzu began to sweat as she saw this, and then screamed as part of it blew up!

"Dad! Dad, get in here!" She shouted in a panic.

"Yuzu, what's wrong!?" Shuzo asked, opening the door.

"The Solid Vision System's going crazy!" Yuzu explained, pointing at the malfunctioning device with her finger.

Shuzo screamed as he saw what was going on.

"If this thing breaks, my hot-blooded couching..." He panicked, holding onto his head.

At that moment, the Solid Vision gave out, making Yuya suddenly pale.

**DUEL TERMINATED: NO RESULT**

He then screamed as he crashed into the ground, making Gongenzaka and their crowd of two wince.

"Ouch..." Yuya groaned.

As Yuya got up, he saw the boy watching him from the window, and prepared to make a somewhat clownish face to try breaking the ice.

Unfortunately, before he could...

"MY HOT-BLOODED COACHING!"

The sound of Shuzo's screaming was so loud? Everyone outside jumped from the volume.

* * *

A while later, after their two visitors left and everyone was gathered in one room...

"It's over... the Solid Vision system was the only reason we could keep this school going. Now that it's broken, how are we supposed to teach our students the wonder of Entertainment Dueling?" He said while tearing up.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, am surprised it even lasted as long as it did. That was one of, if not the oldest models since the creation of Action Duels." Gongenzaka remarked.

Yuya sighed and placed his goggles over his eyes.

"Because we couldn't afford to replace it. There's only four of us here, and since Yuzu and I are only enrolled through our parents, the school's been living off just Ayu and Futoshi's tuition money all this time..." He added.

Yuzu tried to say something, but honestly couldn't think of a proper bright side without outright lying through her teeth.

It didn't help that many of their students had left after Yuya's father disappeared on the day of his title match, and those who stayed after slowly left because they believed that schools like LDS would be better options than what You Show had to offer.

"Oh my, is something amiss in here?"

Everyone turned to see a man wearing a black and yellow stripped outfit had walked into the room.

"Uh... who might you be?" Shuzo asked.

"My name is Nico Smiley, and I'm the manager/promoter of Strong Ishijima, the current champion of Action Duels." He introduced himself.

"Strong Ishijima!" Yuya repeated in surprise.

Hearing that left him quite shaken, bringing some bad memories to the surface, prompting Yuzu to hold his hand.

"That's also why I'm here. Strong Ishijima is our poster Duelist at LDS, and we'd love to invite Yuya to appear with him on his Fan Appreciation Day." Nico revealed.

"Wait, as in... you want me to duel him?" Yuya asked.

"Exactly! Your wish from three years ago will finally come true! We've already made all the preparations for it." Nico confirmed, showing them the fliers.

It was at this point that Shuzo finally decided he needed to step in for Yuya's sake.

"No! I won't allow you to make Yuya do this!" He decided, showing a stern look on his face.

"Eh? And why is that!? The fans will love seeing Yusho Sakaki's son appear!" Nico questioned.

"I won't let you make Yuya your show pony!" Shuzo shouted.

He closed his eyes and tightened his fist, causing his arm to shake.

"How do you think Yuya has felt over these last three years? The whole world thinks of his father as a coward, and no one's seem him since then! Yet you want to do this just for the sake of publicity!? Not a chance, so please leave!" He continued shouting.

Nico nearly sweated from hearing that reply, but managed to keep his composure and professionalism intact.

"That's unfortunate. If you had agreed, we would have given you the newest Real Solid Vision System produced by the Leo Corporation as a thank you for your cooperation... for free." He replied, trying to sound apologetic.

Shuzo's eyes widened.

"Say what!?" He shouted.

Yuzu whacked him with a paper fan in response, surprising Nico Smiley slightly.

"Don't you dare let that kind of offer change your mind!" She warned.

"I wasn't going to! I mean, of course the school really needs it, but... that should also mean Yuya has the final say about this." Shuzo replied, rubbing his head.

"That's right. So, what's your choice Yuya?" Gongenzaka agreed.

Silence followed, which is when everyone finally noticed that Yuya had left the room without anyone's notice.

Yuzu showed a sad expression on her face, holding onto the necklace she wore, knowing exactly why he left.

* * *

_In the same spot where his father gave him advice based on his Pendulum necklace, Yuya was seen sitting with a sad look on his face._

_His father and the now former Champion, Yusho Sakaki, didn't show up to defend his title against Strong Ishijima, causing the crowd to start slandering him as a coward who ran away. If there had been a reason for his absence? No one had been told about it._

_Things didn't get any better after he left the stadium either. He had been screaming that his dad wasn't a coward and offering to duel in his place, but then a bully who was a fan of Strong's tried to bully him into a duel._

_*"WHIMPER!"*_

_At the moment, Yuya began to cry as everything finally hit him at once. Almost no one could understand what Yuya was going through, and even then... only his mother could truly understand the full scope of things._

**_"When you feel like crying, laugh. Let out the biggest laugh you can muster. You'll start to have fun once you laugh, and that will become the energy you'll use to keep going."_ ** _Yusho's voice echoed._

_'Dad, how can I laugh right now? How can I laugh when I feel like crying because you didn't show up to duel?' He thought, not even hiding his eyes with his goggles like last time._

_As he cried, he didn't notice someone walking up to him._

_"Yuya?" She said worriedly._

_He opened his eyes, looking to see Yuzu, who had a sad and worried expression on her face._

_"Are you OK?" Yuzu asked._

_"Where did dad go? I know he wasn't a coward like everyone said, so... where is he?" Yuya sniffled._

_She pet his head, trying to make him feel better._

_"Why not laugh, like your father always told you?" Yuzu suggested, not sure what else to do or say._

_"I... I can't..." He replied, lowering his head._

_Yuzu was left unsure of what to say in response to that, then looked at his Pendulum necklace as it swung, but only just barely. Seeing this, Yuzu knew what she needed to do to help her best friend._

_"You know, a Pendulum doesn't only swing when you push it. Sometimes it also needs to be pulled." She suddenly said._

_Yuya stopped crying for a moment, looking at Yuzu._

_"If there are times we need to push ourselves forward, then there's also times we need someone to pull us, and be our guide when we're not strong enough on our own. Your father told me that once. I never understood why he said something like that to me, but now... I think those words make sense." She continued._

_Yuya watched as she reached into her pocket, and pulled out something he never expected._

_It was the same necklace as his, which he had made for Yuya long ago, only it had a pink crystal similar to the light blue one in his. Besides the color, they were identical._

_"Our dads created You Show Duel School together, and him not showing up for his duel may cause people to view it the same way, so... as their children, let's help keep the Pendulum represent our school swinging as a team. Let's push each other forward at our best, and pull each other up at our worst." She suggested._

_She swung her Pendulum necklace in front of the setting sun, with the reddish orange color of the sky blending well against its pink crystal. Yuya felt his eyes widen at he watched it._

* * *

As he let that memory continue, he began swinging his Pendulum necklace the same way in front of the blue sky, with the stadium right in his sights.

_"If we do that... we can stand through all the bad times, together." Yuzu's voice echoed._

'Swing. Swing Pendulum, and carve the path... to victory!' Yuya thought with confidence.

He pulled off his goggles, then stood up as he made his decision. Without any haste, Yuya rushed to the stadium, where everyone was already gathering for the duel.

As he headed over, the other older members of You Show Duel School arrived at the stadium, seeing the fully packed crowd. Everyone was cheering, excited for what they believed would be the match of the century.

"And now, it's time for today's main event! The one who will be challenging Strong Ishijima, the current champion, here today is none other than the only son of Yusho Sakaki himself... Yuya Sakaki!" Nico announced.

"Do you think Yuya will show up?" Gongenzaka wondered, looking at the others.

"It honestly sounds like he accepted, but that could just be that manager talking like he is." Shuzo remarked.

As he shouted about You Show's honor and pride, Yuzu held a closed fist to her heart.

'Yuya, if there's any time you could find your strength... let today be the day.' She thought to herself, closing her eyes.

Nico Smiley swung his arm out.

"Today's match will be conducted with the following Action Duel field! That field being none other than... Frontier Fang Castle!" He continued.

The black field was quickly replaced by a realistic looking field of green trees, grass, and a medieval castle generated by the Real Solid Vision System of the latest design. The sight made Shuzo's jaw drop.

"Unlike our old Solid Vision system, this one doesn't look fake in any way!" He shouted.

As Shuzo kept blabbing about how amazing it was...

*"STOMP!"*

Nico Smiley turned around, soon motioning to the source of the heavy stomp.

"Look, atop the castle!" He smiled excitedly.

The muscular form of a powerful-looking man could be seen.

"It's Strong Ishijima, the Ultimate King of Action Dueling for three years running!" Nico revealed.

Strong let out a loud roar in response, making the crowd cheer loudly as they heard it.

"And now, for our young challenger to the Ultimate King... here's Yuya Sakaki!" Nico announced.

However, right as that was said... the sound of wind blowing could be heard.

"Oh no! He's not here, is he!?" Shuzo panicked, holding his head.

"Uh... s-step on up, Yuya!" Nico exclaimed, feeling a little nervous.

Once again, nothing.

"What's going on here? Did he run away?"

"Just like his dad did three years ago!"

"They're just a family of cowards!"

The members of You Show began to worry, while Gongenzaka felt a bead of sweat form on his face at the comments that were heard. Though Yuzu noticed something about the one castle tower and rubbed her eyes.

"I thought that Yusho Sakaki might show up if we dragged his son out here. I can't truly be the Ultimate King unless I beat him!" Ishijima growled, angered on two different levels.

A bit of red and green could be seen on the above tower, making Yuzu gasp.

'No way, is Yuya-' She realized.

The green and red moved, making her eyes widen as she caught a glimpse of Yuya on it.

"Hey, what's that up there?"

"Hold on, do you think that it's-"

"It couldn't be!"

Strong seemed to have noticed the crowd had seen something, and turned around to look, though the moment he did.

" _Ladies, and gentlemen!_ "

Jumping down into view, Yuya made his appearance to the crowd.

"Ah, there he is! It seems Yuya Sakaki wanted to be fashionably late by hiding until the last moment!" Nico announced.

"So, you're Yusho Sakaki's brat, huh?" Ishijima realized.

"Sorry for the wait! Now, with the greatest respect... allow me to honor you with a duel!" Yuya replied, bringing out his Duel Disk.

Strong did the same.

"Get ready to learn your place!" He stated.

The crowd began cheering.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events, but it seems that our Duelists are ready!" Nico announced.

Both players drew their first five cards.

_"The Duelists, at this place of battle, shall kick their way across the earth and fly across the air on this Field with their Monsters! Fix your eyes upon the ultimate evolution of dueling!"_ Nico announced.

**"LET'S DUEL!"**

Multiple cards appeared overhead before scattering, littering the field with Actions Cards.

**Yuya Sakaki - 4000 LP**   
**Strong Ishijima - 4000 LP**

"I'll let you go ahead first, not that it will help you." Ishijima stated.

"Alright, it's time to... swing into action!" Yuya shouted, grabbing the nearby zip line.

Strong showed surprise and confusion at this action.

**Turn 1: Yuya (5 Cards)**

"I'll start things off by summoning Entermate Discover Hippo in Attack mode!" He announced.

A pink Hippo with a showman outfit and top hat appeared, tipping off his hat before Yuya landed on him.

**(Level 3, ATK: 800 | DEF: 800)**

"With that, I end my turn! Catch me if you can!" Yuya dared.

Entermate Hippo began running off, with everyone insulting Yuya for running, unaware of his plan.

"It won't be long until I catch you!" Ishijima declared.

He reached for his next card.

"My turn, draw!" He shouted.

**Turn 2: Strong (6 Cards)**

Strong smirked as he saw the card he drew was Barbarian King, meaning he had everything for one of his best combos.

"I play the Spell card, Savage Fest Level 5! This allows me to summon two Level 5 Warrior-type Monsters from my hand by nullifying their effects!" He announced.

The two cards flew into everyone's view.

**"Lava Barbarian!"** (Level 5, ATK: 1550 | DEF: 1800)

A red ogre with a club appeared.

**"Swamp Barbarian!"** (Level 5, ATK: 1800 | DEF: 1500)

Then an identical green ogre appeared alongside it.

"Now, I'll release them both to Advance Summon an even mightier force!" Ishijima continued.

A bright light appeared within the forest.

_"Come forth from the depths of the hidden wood, crushing the giant trees in your way..."_ Ishijima chanted.

His Monster broke some trees as it pushed them away.

_"King of savages, ruler of the wild!"_ He continued chanting.

**"Barbarian King!"** (Level 8, ATK: 3000 | DEF: 1100)

Soon, the Monster revealed itself to be a giant ogre wearing black armor and a spiked helmet, letting out a fierce roar.

"There it is! Our champion's ultimate Monster!" Nico announced, hearing the crowd cheering at its arrival.

Yuya saw it, and quickly grabbed a card, stopping in place as Barbarian King spotted his Discover Hippo.

"Your father got away from me, but there's no escape for you!" Ishijima shouted.

He pointed his finger at Yuya.

"Battle! Barbarian King, attack his Discover Hippo!" He ordered, his eyes intensifying in response.

"Sorry, but I play the Action Spell - Evasion!" Yuya countered.

Discover Hippo did a rolling flip and evaded Barbarian King's fist, causing the large ogre to stumble and land on its stomach.

"Yuya, you can't just win by evading! Start fighting back!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"He _is_ fighting." Yoko replied.

Everyone turned to see his mother, Yoko, behind them.

"Yuya's reinventing himself while dueling." She revealed.

'That's right, he can do this.' Yuzu thought.

Discover Hippo ran as Barbarian King returned to its feet, with Yuya glancing at it and the area around him.

"As expected of Yusho's son, you're able to utilize Action Cards effectively. However, professionals are able to go beyond that!" Ishijima declared.

He flexed his right arm before raising it up.

"Barbarian King's effect activates! Because I used a Barbarian to Advance Summon it, my Monster can attack you twice per turn!" He revealed.

Barbarian King yelled in anger, readying its club for another attack as it chased after Yuya and his Hippo.

"Uh oh!" Yuya exclaimed.

This time, Barbarian King's attack looked to have succeeded, causing a huge plume of dirt to cloud the area where Yuya had been. The audience stared in shock at the result of the fierce attack... only for Yuya and Discover Hippo run out of it!

**Yuya - 2900 LP**

"No way!" Ishijima shouted in disbelief.

"Just in the nick of time!" Yuya stated, showing a second Action Card.

It was Miracle.

"Thanks to the Action Spell - Miracle, the damage I took was halved, and my Discover Hippo survived to have an encore!" He revealed.

The crowd was truly wowed by this.

"Amazing!"

"He's actually going to-to-toe with the Champion!"

Strong growled slightly.

"I'll place a card face down and end my turn." He stated.

Yuya reached for his next card.

"My turn, draw!" He shouted.

**Turn 3: Yuya (5 Cards)**

As he did this, Shuzo and Gongenzaka were looking at Yoko, due to her earlier words.

"For the past three years, Yuya's lived behind a mask of buffoonery. He always made fun of himself before allowing anyone to make fun of him for his father running away. Despite that, Yuya really wants to become like his father, the legendary Star Duelist he always admired when he was just a boy." She explained.

Yuya saw he had drawn Odd-Eyes Dragon, the first card he ever owned.

"Got it!" He smiled, feeling the confidence drawing it always gave him.

Discover Hippo jumped onto the stone edge of the stadium, readying himself for his next move.

"Everyone, we're approaching the climax of our show today! By releasing Discover Hippo for an Advanced Summon, it can be treated as two Monsters! So, now I'll use it to Advance Summon..." Yuya announced.

Discover Hippo ran off the ledge, realizing his owner's intent.

"My signature monster, Odd-Eyes Dragon!" He announced.

Discover Hippo vanished, becoming golden sparkles as a wingless Red Dragon appeared below him, acting as his landing pad.

**(Level 7, ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000)**

"You ready Odd-Eyes?" He asked.

His Dragon nodded its head, showcasing the strong bond they shared, prompting Yuya to raise a finger in the air.

" _The fun is just beginning!_ " He exclaimed.

The same boy who visited his school earlier gasped as he heard it.

"There it is! Yusho's famous line!" Shuzo shouted, crying slightly.

'You were waiting for this moment, weren't you? You can do this!' Yuzu smiled, holding onto her Pendulum necklace.

Strong raised his eye at those words.

"Using the same line as your father, the chicken, are you?" He remarked.

Yuya's face appeared above his Duel Disk through video feed keeping track of his position.

"My dad is no chicken! I'll win using the Entertainment dueling he taught me and prove he's stronger than anyone else!" Yuya responded with confidence.

"Hmph! Your Dragon only has 2500 ATK points, which is no match for my Barbarian King's 3000!" Ishijima replied.

"We'll see about that! I activate the Spell card, Wonder Balloon!" Yuya declared.

A box soon appeared on the field before Barbarian King.

Odd-Eyes soon ran off in one direction, letting Yuya grab an Action Card he immediately sent to his Graveyard. Moments after, Odd-Eyes then ran in another direction as Yuya grabbed a second Action Card, and once again sent it to his grave.

"Wait, this is...!" Ishijima realized.

At that moment, Yuya grabbed a third, and the show officially began!

"Now that I've sent three cards to the Graveyard, I'll activate my Spell's effect! Wonder Balloons, fly away!" He exclaimed.

The box opened, releasing three balloons towards the giant ogre.

"Wonder Balloon creates a balloon for every card I discarded to the Graveyard, and once I send it to the Graveyard?" Yuya explained.

He snapped his fingers.

Each balloon popped, trapping Barbarian King in a restraint made by said balloons.

"It lowers the Attack of a Monster on my opponent's field by 1000 for each discarded card until the end of the turn!" He revealed.

**(Barbarian King | ATK: 0)**

The crowd went wild at this sudden turn around.

"What a twist! Who would have thought one could use Action Cards in such a fashion!?" Nico announced, just as surprised as the crowd.

"Because you can't have more than one Action Card at a time, you used your Hippo to find where they were in advance. You fooled me into thinking you were running at the start of the duel!" Ishijima stated, sharing his prior realization.

Yuya smiled, holding up his Pendulum necklace.

"A good entertainer always keeps the crowd on their feet." He stated.

The crowd kept cheering at that.

"Wow! I can't believe he actually fooled us all!"

"He's actually got the champion on the ropes!"

As he heard the cheers, Yuya smiled as he realized the feelings his father experienced when on stage like this.

"Here we go Odd-Eyes! Let's make this huge crowd go even crazier!" Yuya exclaimed.

Odd-Eyes roared in agreement, rushing ahead.

Preparing its attack, the blue gems on its chest began glowing.

"Get ready Strong Ishijima, because when Odd-Eyes destroys a Level 5 or higher Monster? You'll take damage equal to half of that Monster's original ATK points through its effect!" He revealed.

Strong's eyes widened as some embers escaped Odd-Eyes' mouth.

"Take the 2500 attack of Odd-Eyes, and half of Barbarian King's usual 3000 attack, which means..." Shuzo counted, realizing the overall damage.

"Yuya will win!" Yuzu smiled.

"Go for it, Yuya!" Gongenzaka cheered.

The crowd watched as this one move might be what decided the duel.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Dragon, attack his Barbarian King!" Yuya ordered.

**"Spiral Flame!"**

His Dragon blasted out a powerful red wave of fire, aimed right at Barbarian King's vulnerable form.

*"BOOM!"*

Yuya smiled as his attack seemed to have connected.

*"ROAR!"*

Barbarian King was shown to be still standing, now only somewhat tangled by shreds of the popped balloons, making his eyes widen.

**Strong Ishijima - 2750 LP**

"It didn't work? Bow how!?" Yuzu questioned.

"Look, in Strong's hand!" Gongenzaka shouted, pointing at him.

Like Yuya had during his attack, Strong used the Action Spell - Miracle.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" He questioned, smirking in an almost mocking way.

"Incredible! It seems the Champion wasn't the only one who grabbed an Action Card without us noticing!" Nico announced.

Strong drew his card as he began jumping down.

"This is all there is to Yusho Sakaki's dueling! I activate my Trap card, Barbarian Rage, to increase my Barbarian King's attack by 2000!" Ishijima shouted.

Barbarian King roared as it ripped the Balloon shreds off.

**(Barbarian King | ATK: 2000)**

Yuya sweated a little, but had nothing left to do because his current hand had nothing but Monsters.

"I... I end my turn." He said reluctantly.

Odd-Eyes ran off as Yuya tried to find another Action Card before he was attacked again.

"My turn, draw!" Ishijima smirked.

**Turn 4: Strong (2 Cards)**

Now that the turn had ended, Barbarian King roared again as its original strength returned alongside its new power.

**(Barbarian King | ATK: 5000)**

"Not only is it back to normal, but Barbarian King's stronger than before!" Yuzu said worriedly.

"Worse than that, it looks like Yuya didn't play any face downs because he's only got Monsters!" Gongenzaka added.

"If he can't find another Action Card in time, he's toast!" Shuzo panicked.

"I won't let you get away! Barbarian King, destroy his Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Ishijima ordered loudly.

The club came down, and Odd-Eyes Dragon was struck, knocking Yuya off.

"Odd-Eyes!" He shouted.

His Monster exploded, making Yuya tumble to the ground.

**Yuya Sakaki - 400 LP**

"Due to Barbarian Rage's other effect, instead of your Graveyard, Odd-Eyes Dragon goes back to your hand." Ishijima stated.

Yuya put Odd-Eyes back into his hand, which is when many noticed his expression had lost its bravado from before.

'This is bad... Odd-Eyes represents Yuya's connection to his father. Whenever he sees it get destroyed, he starts losing heart.' Yuzu thought, recalling some of the duels she watched.

"Now I play the Spell card, Barbarian Magic! I regain Life Points equal to half of Odd-Eyes' original ATK points" Ishijima continued.

Yuya gasped at that.

**Strong Ishijima - 4000 LP**

"With that move, Yuya's been pushed back to Square One!" Shuzo panicked again, rubbing his head.

Strong gave a smug smile.

"Lucky for you, my Barbarian King is unable to attack again because you don't have any mMonsters left on your field. That means you have one last turn before I crush you!" He stated.

He then placed his last card onto the field.

"I play a card face down, and end my turn. Not that it matters!" Ishijima shouted.

Yuya didn't draw, and it wasn't too big of a surprise, considering he only had a hand of Monsters. Not only that, but half of the four Monsters he had required a release, including his Odd-Eyes Dragon that had been sent back into his hand.

The sheer fact he wasn't running away was likely the sole reason the crowd wasn't booing him, as this wasn't an unusual thing for a Duelist who was in a position to lose would feel.

"Yuya..." Yuzu said sadly, realizing what was happening to him.

"Apologies for pressuring you Yuya Sakaki, but if you don't draw a card in the next minute? Then you will be considered to have forfeited the duel!" Nico warned.

Despite hearing that, Yuya still did nothing as he fell on his knees and looked at the ground with a defeated expression. This caused his friends, mother, and Yuzu's father to all look at him with concern.

'It was hopeless after all... how could I ever take dad's place?' Yuya thought.

_"When you feel like crying, laugh."_ Yusho's voice echoed encouragingly.

His eyes widened as he heard that, remembering when he was a kid, when his father tried to cheer him up with his signature pendulum necklace.

_"The more you push, the more it'll come back. If you're frozen in fear..."_ Yusho's voice continued encouraging.

Yuya stood back on his feet.

"You can't do anything. Have courage and step forward... if you want to win!" He shouted, his determination renewed.

If he couldn't win this duel? He would at least go down having played it to his very last card, and readied himself to draw it.

**[Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Swing! Pendulum of Souls]**

At that same moment? An unseen flash of red light suddenly glowed from his pendulum. Likewise, the same happened with Yuzu's necklace _and_ her bracelet, only it was too faint for her or anyone else to notice it.

"My turn, draw!" Yuya exclaimed.

**Turn 5: Yuya (5 Cards)**

His pendulum suddenly flashed red and blue, getting everyone's attention before out of nowhere, the decks of various people began to glow. This caught the crowd's attention as Yuya saw both ends of his Duel Disk and three of his cards flashing.

"What is this!?" Ishijima questioned.

Whatever it was, people saw the same happening to their cards, with people examining the Duel System as a precaution.

**"Play them, Yuya..."**

He was confused by where the voice came from, but had no time to ask as his Astromancy Magician and Chronomancy Magician transformed. Their card frames were now half orange like Effect Monsters and half teal like Spells, with new text between marks that said 1 and 8 respectively.

"His cards transformed?"

"Could that be what's happening to my deck?"

"Is this something they planned?"

At that moment, he knew what to do, and flashed a confident smile.

"I set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 Astromancy Magician and my Scale 8 Chronomancy Magician!" Yuya announced.

Placing them on the ends of his Duel Disk, the word **Pendulum** lit up in a rainbow of letters.

Two pillars of light soon formed on the field, with the two Magicians appearing within them, their respective scales' numbers manifesting below them as a life-sized version of Yuya's pendulum moved overhead.

"That's...!" Yuzu gasped.

The crowd all gave similar reactions.

"I can now Special Summon monsters between Levels 2 and 7 at the same time!" He declared.

Everyone's eyes widen at those words, which is when the Champion's manager made an announcement.

"Attention, everyone! We're not exactly sure what's going on here, but... according to the Duel System, there are no errors with the move Yuya just did! This action is legal!" Nico Smiley revealed.

Hearing this was legal, but unheard of? The crowd began watching what Yuya would do next.

_"Swing, Pendulum of the Soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether!"_ Yuya chanted, the large pendulum creating a work of art like a gateway above him.

**"PENDULUM SUMMON!"**

The center of that artwork truly became a gate as a red portal formed in the middle.

"Come forth, my faithful Monsters!" He shouted.

Three lights fired from the portal and struck the field. The first being a snake-like performer.

**"Entermate Whip Viper!"** (Level 4, ATK: 1700 | DEF: 900)

The second was a swordfish without its signature pointed nose and Elvis hair.

**"Entermate Sword Fish!"** (Level 2, ATK: 600 | DEF: 600)

Finally, the last Monster was none other than Odd-Eyes Dragon, but its appearance on the field was much different than the other two.

It briefly stayed as it was before its eyes glowed and it suddenly transformed, becoming larger and gaining gems on the cream-colored horns growing from its sides.

**"Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"**

Odd-Eyes let out a roar, with the audience having gone silent at the Monster that had clearly been his Odd-Eyes Dragon not too long ago.

**_Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon_ ** **_*_ ** **_  
(DARK)_ **

**_Level 7 - Pendulum  
_ ** **_Dragon_ **  
**_ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000 | Scale: 4_ **

**_Pendulum Effect:  
Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0._ **

**_Monster Effect:  
_ ** **_During your Main Phase, you can target one Pendulum Monster on your side field. This card gains half of that Monster's ATK until the end of your turn. If this card battles an opponent's Monster, double the battle damage your opponent takes._ ** **_  
_**

"Yuya's Dragon..." Gongenzaka finished.

"Evolved!" Yuzu began.

Yuya jumped onto Odd-Eyes' head, holding its horns as he readied his next move.

"I activate Entermate Whip Viper's effect! Using it, I can switch the Attack and Defense of a Monster on my opponent's field!" Yuya shouted.

The purple snake swung its tail, revealing a heart that acted like a hypnotic pendant, projecting outlines of its eyes towards Barbarian King.

The towering Monster fell to its knees, dropping its club and lowering Strong to the ground.

**(Barbarian King | ATK: 1100)**

"Barbarian King... your ATK points are-" Ishijima said in shock.

"Now I activate Entermate Sword Fish's effect! I can target one Monster on the field, then lower its ATK points by 600!" Yuya continued.

Multiples of Sword Fish appeared and stabbed Barbarian King, further weakening the once mighty Monster.

**(Barbarian King | ATK: 500)**

The crowd was heard shouting in response to Yuya's move.

"In an amazing turnaround, Barbarian King has had its ATK points reduced to a tenth of their former total!" Nico announced.

"Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Barbarian King! Unleash your new power!" Yuya shouted.

Odd-Eyes let out its signature roar before rushing ahead across the landscape, quickly approaching Strong. The Champion responded by activating his face down.

"I won't let you! I activate the Trap card, Barbarian Howling! It returns the attacking Monster to your hand, and deals you its ATK points as damage!" He shouted.

"I counter with my Chronomancy Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya responded.

His darker-colored Magician extended a gear-like extension from the gauntlet on his right hand, creating the imagery of a clock.

"One per turn, he negates the activation and effect of a Trap card aimed at one of my Pendulum Monsters!" He revealed.

**"Inverse Gearwidth!"**

Strong saw his Trap fizzle before placing itself face down again.

"Shit! Then..." Ishijima replied, turning to locate an Action Card.

He played it.

"I play the Action Spell - Evasion!" Ishijima shouted.

"I counter with my Astromancy Magician's Pendulum effect!" Yuya responded.

His lighter-colored magician held up his unique weapon and created a constellation effect with it.

"He has the same effect as Chronomancy Magician, only for negating Spell cards!" He revealed.

**"Horoscope Divination!"**

A big red X appeared over the Action Spell on Strong's screen.

He tried to find another Action Card, but by the time he tried looking, Odd-Eyes was already in the air, ready to launch its attack.

"I can't stop this attack!" He realized.

Odd-Eyes' mouth opened as it charged dark red energy for an attack.

**"Spiral Strike Burst!"**

With a flash of its eyes, Odd-Eyes fired a swirling breath attack at Barbarian King.

"And now I'll activate Odd-Eyes' effect! When it successfully deals battle damage, then that damage is doubled!" Yuya revealed.

"Doubled!?" Ishijima repeated.

The teal gems on Odd-Eyes' horns began to glow, causing the fiery red breath to double in size, gaining an orange flare around the edges.

**"Reaction Force!"**

Raising its club, the weakened Barbarian King tried to defend itself, but was easily destroyed. Strong was sent flying with his back facing the ground, turning slightly before landing on his stomach as his Life Points hit zero.

**Strong Ishijima - 0 LP**

**WINNER: Yuya Sakaki**

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon landed on the ground, letting out one last roar.

"This is... The End!" Yuya declared.

**[Insert Song End]**

Silence followed as the crowd let what they saw sink in, with the Action Field and Odd-Eyes disappearing as Yuya landed on the ground. This stayed unchanged until...

"Did I... did I really just-" Yuya asked, almost unsure if he was dreaming or not.

"Yuya!"

He turned his head, looking at where his friends were watching, and seeing it was his mother who called his name.

"You won against Strong Ishijima for your father! Well done!" Yoko exclaimed.

"It was awesome Yuya!" Yuzu cheered.

"You did it!" Gongenzaka shouted.

"My blood is boiling!" Shuzo screamed in happiness.

Yuya's eyes widened as he heard the crowd start cheering, and realized this was no dream.

"That was rad Yuya!"

"To think you actually won against the reigning champion!"

A young boy with blue hair smiled at what he just saw.

"Do you think he discovered a new kind of summoning?"

"If he did, then it must be his school's Entertainment Dueling that discovered it!"

Yuya smiled as he heard all of this.

"Damn it, that was..." Ishijima grunted, rubbing his neck.

He was suddenly hit with more pain on his noggin as Nico ran by.

"Bravo! Excellent! Congratulations! Yuya, you managed to beat the Champion, and it was a splendid victory!" He praised.

Yuya gave a bashful blush at that.

"Now, the crowd wants to know! How did you discover that Pendulum Summoning method you used to win?" Nico inquired.

"Eh?" Yuya blinked.

He had no idea how to answer that question, since even he wasn't sure how he did it.

* * *

Following the duel with Strong Ishijima? The news about Yuya Sakaki's sudden victory through discovering a new summoning method spread, as the said method had applied itself to an unknown amount of Monster cards in the Standard Dimension, now known as the Pendulum Dimension.

Yuya's own comment on the matter was he didn't know what he did, and more than likely managed to discover the method by complete accident. Many thought he was just joking at first, but quickly accepted it as a possibility after remembering LDS never gave an official origin for Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summoning, implying this was how all four of them were discovered to begin with.

"I'd like to join!"

"I've got Pendulum Monsters too! Can you teach me how they work?"

Yuzu was shown panicking as she struggled to manage everything.

"S-Slow down everyone! I'll get to everyone, promise!" Yuzu said, waving her hands out to show she was overwhelmed.

That didn't do anything to slow things down, to her dismay.

Because one of their two best students had discovered the method? Right now, You Show had received a huge influx of people who wanted to join the school, and their small numbers had left them flooded as they dealt with their many potential new students and creating a course for Pendulum Summons, not unlike the many that LDS possessed.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Futoshi exclaimed.

Ayu and Futoshi saw the massive line coming out of their small school building's entrance.

"All of these people really want to join our Duel School!?" Ayu asked.

The two of them walked inside, seeing Yuzu had somewhat managed to get things under some level of control.

"For those who wish to learn how to use their Pendulum Monsters, write down a P to the left of your signature, and we'll let you know when a proper Pendulum Course is ready to start teaching you." She explained.

Since their application forms had yet to adapt to the existence of Pendulum Summoning, Yuzu had to improvise a way to identify who wanted to join for Entertainment Duels, learning Pendulum Summoning, or both.

While this did help somewhat, Yuzu still had a lot of applications coming at her at once, with another five being held out as she said this.

"Please, help me..." She begged.

"Yuzu!" Ayu shouted.

She turned as Futoshi and Ayu both walked into the area, making her sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness! I could really use some extra hands here. The duel's going to start soon, and I haven't had any time to get ready." Yuzu greeted, grabbing some more application papers as she talked.

"The Principal asked everyone to come help, even though _everyone_ is just you, Yuya, me, and Ayu." Futoshi replied, rubbing his head slightly.

"Speaking of the Principal, where is he?" Ayu asked.

"My dad's rubbing his cheeks against our new Solid Vision system in the back. He's been clinging to it since this morning like it was a birthday present." Yuzu answered.

"Thanks to Yuya, our school's been saved." Ayu smiled.

"Yeah, that Pendulum Summon he did was awesome! It gave me shivers!" Futoshi exclaimed.

As they were talking, the growing crowd got larger.

"It's a good thing we'll be expanding the school somewhat with the new tuition money, because I don't think we have enough room to fit this many people!" Yuzu exclaimed, feeling overwhelmed again.

Luckily, someone was about to unintentionally break the tension.

"Hey, is it true that you'll be having a duel showing off Pendulum Summoning?"

That caught everyone's attention, making them freeze for a moment.

"Yes, Yuya and I will be having a duel to showcase it. Yuya himself is currently trying to learn what other gimmicks Pendulum Monsters have until then." Yuzu revealed.

Everyone cheered and caused the three to feel swarmed again.

"At the rate these applications are coming, this duel's going to be one-sided in Yuya's favor!" Yuzu exclaimed, wishing for some help.

"Then it can't be helped!" Gongenzaka stated.

Yuzu turned her head as a familiar face arrived.

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, will take over handling the applications while you prepare for the duel." He offered.

Hearing that, Yuzu let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I'll start getting ready." She replied.

As she stood up, Yuzu noticed the boy who had visited the school when their former Solid Vision system had broken down.

"You're the boy from before, right?" Yuzu asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Do you think you can follow me? I could use your help with something." She requested.

This confused him, until Yuzu whispered into his ear, making his eyes widen before he smiled and nodded.

* * *

Yuya currently had his goggles on, hiding how nervous he was from even himself.

'I still barely understand these cards. All that makes sense is these scales represent the minimum and maximum number of Monsters I can summon, and that the two scales need to be at least two numbers apart to work at all.' He thought.

He then held out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the evolved form of his strongest card that was also his main Pendulum Monster.

'Not only that, but they seem to go to the Extra Deck when destroyed unless certain conditions send them elsewhere. It's almost like Odd-Eyes itself wants to avoid repeating what happened to its old form while I was dueling Strong, knowing how I'd react.' Yuya thought to himself.

Despite what he did... Yuya still couldn't shake off the last of his old worries.

"After how I Pendulum Summoned out of nowhere, can I really do the same thing again? Can I really... duel as my dad could?" He wondered aloud.

"You can! Just like you did against Strong!"

Hearing that, Yuya suddenly turned around, seeing Yuzu standing by the same boy he remembered watching his duel against Gongenzaka.

"Yuya, it seems your first fan really believes in you." Yuzu stated.

"My... first fan?" Yuya repeated in surprise.

Yuzu nodded her head.

"This is Tatsuya, who came here a while ago for a study group." She revealed.

Ayu and Futoshi ran into the room, as the applications had faded for a moment, due to them running out and forcing Shuzo to get more.

"He said he became a total fan of yours after he saw your match against Ishijima!" Ayu stated.

"It gave him shivers!" Futoshi remarked.

Tatsuya nodded his head, smiling at Yuya.

"I thought you were amazing! Dueling in front of all those people like that, and bringing them together with a single duel..." He said with excitement.

Yuya felt himself go speechless as he heard that last part.

"I also want to have a duel like that! A duel just like yours, Yuya!" Tatsuya exclaimed.

With those words, Yuya recalled how many people were cheering in that duel, including those who at first were ridiculing him. Even if for that one moment, it was as if all the things people had said about his father... had never been said in the first place!

"I also... want to have a duel like that again! But, what if I can't?" Yuya admitted, tightening his fist out of partial fear.

You can have such a duel again, and in front of such an audience!" Gongenzaka exclaimed.

Yuya turned to see Gongenzaka walk into the room.

"Take a look at Odd-Eyes, because that's the proof you already remade yourself during that battle!" He stated.

"The proof?" Yuya repeated.

"Whatever made those cards in your deck gain their Pendulum power, it was Odd-Eyes that took it a step further and became something more. That card is the representation of you as a Duelist! Now, it's time to prove to yourself that you are a new Duelist that will no longer run away, and does his very best for his fans!" Gongenzaka grinned.

Futoshi soon stood by Tatsuya's right side.

"We're your fans too!" He declared.

Ayu did the same, only with Tatsuya's left side.

"From here on out! Right Tatsuya?" She added.

"Right!" Tatsuya agreed.

Futoshi raised his hand up.

"And with that, we've begun a new era at You Show Duel School!" Futoshi exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shuzo screamed excitedly.

He slid into the room, surprising everyone.

"My blood's starting to boil! So, are you ready for this, Yuya?" He shouted, looking at him.

Yuya smiled and pulled his goggles up.

"Guess an entertainer can't let down his fans, can he?" He stated.

He looked at Yuzu.

"So, are you ready to duel Yuya?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's do it! Let's master Pendulum Summoning together!" Yuya replied.

* * *

Once the chaos of applications ended, all the new applicants were gathered in the (unfortunately cramped) viewing hall.

"Welcome everyone to You Show Duel School! As some of you might already know, our School seeks to teach everyone the way of Entertainment Dueling, but with one of our proud student's recent discoveries of a new summoning method, we will soon be implementing a course to teach Pendulum Summoning!" Shuzo announced.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"Go, You Show! Go!"

Shuzo waited for the cheers to settle down before continuing.

"Having the honor of discovering this new method is no stranger to us, as Yusho Sakaki himself brought the wonder of Entertainment Duels when he and Leo Akaba worked together to create Real Solid Vision, giving birth to Action Duels and making him the pioneer of the style that we all love today. Now, it's his son's turn to set the same stage with the power of Pendulum!" He exclaimed.

He then stopped, leaving everyone confused for a moment, until...

" _Ladies and Gentlemen!_ "

Hearing those words, everyone turned around as the black screen covering the Duel Field vanished, showing Yuya and Yuzu inside.

"Today, we bring you a great show!" Yuya announced.

"The first You Show duel between two users of Pendulum Summoning!" Yuzu revealed.

Everyone watched with excitement.

"Go Yuya! Get everyone excited!" Futoshi cheered.

"Gongenzaka, let's try this Field." Ayu suggested.

"Alright you two. Get ready for your big show, because the stage has been set!" Gongenzaka stated, pressing the button.

The chosen field was a vast plain with rivers and stone architecture placed in certain spots, prompting both to bring out their Duel Disks.

"The Duelists have gathered in this combat hall..." Yuya began.

"Where Monsters can kick up the dirt and fly through the air..." Yuzu continued.

"Riding around the field!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Behold, the latest and greatest evolution in dueling!" Yuzu smiled.

Yuya snapped his fingers, causing the Action Cards to scatter as he and Yuzu stood on opposite sides of the stone structure, then drew their beginning hands.

**"LET'S DUEL!"**

With those words, the Pendulum officially began to swing, leaving Yuya and Yuzu unaware where it would lead them.

* * *

**That's it for Yuya and Yuzu's chapter, and as you saw early in, I've given Yuzu a pink equivalent to Yuya's signature Pendulum necklace. The main reason for this is because of how the colors for Pendulum Scales are red and blue instead of just blue. Since light blue is blue mixed with some white, I gave Yuzu a pink one to match up with this. I did give it to her for more reasons than this, but those are a secret for now, due to how connected they are to everything.**

**Also, since this chapter gives us enough focus about it? The reason that I gave You Show more students is because, as mentioned a few times here, the school _really_ need the money. After reading "Pendulum of the Fifth Swing", I realized that You Show is only getting money from 3-5 students (depending on if Yuya and Yuzu even pay a tuition), so having only Tatsuya stay after everything... yeah.**

**As for Yuya and Yuzu, the versions of them in this story have a closer relationship, with there being a few reasons that will come into light once the story gets further along. The primary reason for this is because I chose to base where they stood off of Yugi and Anzu's relationship. Why? Because, while this might just be from my point of view, each dimension pair's relationship seems based on the interactions of each previous series' protagonist and main girl.**

**Yuto and Ruri are heavily implied to be a couple in Episode 124, while Kotori is the only main Yu-Gi-Oh girl to ever confess, even if it was indirectly. Since little of the original series shows in ARC-V compared to the others, I made the Yuya and Yuzu of my story's relationship more like Yugi and Anzu's. Likewise, Yuri and Serena's is like Jaden and Asuka's without Yubel, but that's all I can reveal for now.**

**I did think about giving a hint to Yuzu's equivalents to Chronomancy Magician and Astromancy Magician in this chapter, but decided that it's better for me to reveal them in the main story. Anyways, the next chapter will focus on Yuto and Ruri, and the wait won't be long since I only need to reveal a few things in Chapter 3 before I can show it, since there are a few scenes it needs to reveal before I can fully show their chapter without a minor spoiler to everything.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we are with Yuto and Ruri's chapter! Now, as a friendly reminder, I recommend reading up to Chapter 3 of the main story before you read this one, as there is a single notable spoiler you'll risk being exposed to. Like with Yuya and Yuzu's chapter, this spoiler is technically safe enough, but this chapter will be the last time I can say that, as any spoilers that appear after this chapter will _definitely_ be at the major level.**

**Speaking of Yuya and Yuzu's chapter? I just realized after posting it that a line I had changed at the end of the first scene, which I had made right before I posted it, didn't go through. This change is very minor and doesn't require a re-read, as its simply changing Shuzo finding her to be soon adopted, to being born within her new home in the same way as Yuya.**

**Anyways, getting back on track? This chapter is the exciting one among each pair's chapters, due to how Shun is actually a major factor in their relationship in more than one way, including how the 6th Ending implies Yuto is afraid of him seeing them on a date. *giggles* In a sense, a big mystery for this chapter is how I show the influence he has on their love life.**

**In the main story, I've intentionally withheld saying if Yuto and Ruri are already a couple or not for the sake of this chapter, so if Yuto's hoping to take that step or if he's already taken it will be answered here. The one thing I can definitely say is the two of them have romantic feelings for each other, and are the dimensional pair who are the closest, since they've known each other for much longer than canon has implied.**

**That's all I can really say for these start notes, so let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**[Chapter 2 - Yuto and Ruri]**

A young Shun could be seen sitting at home, looking at the earliest version of his Raid Raptor deck to pass the time until his parents returned.

"How much longer will they be?" He questioned in slight annoyance.

"Shun, we're back!" His mother sang, sounding more cheery than usual.

Hearing her voice, Shun's eyes widened before he put his deck down and ran to the front door, seeing his mother and father as the former held a surprise in her hands.

It was a newborn girl who looked just like Yuzu did as a baby, only with dark purple and lilac hair, pink eyes, and a bird-themed bracelet with a blue gem in her hands.

"Ruri, this is Shun. He's your big brother." His father said, smiling at her.

Ruri blinked a few times before holding her hands towards him, one of which was still holding onto the bracelet. Mrs. Kurosaki giggled before looking at her son.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

"Sure, although... I'm kind of nervous." He replied, his face showing his nerves like an X-ray showed one's skeleton.

"Here, just mind her head and put your hand here." His mother replied.

After helping him hold her, Ruri smiled at her older brother, closing her eyes for a moment. The sight was so precious, almost as if seeing a newborn bird having hatched from her egg.

Meanwhile, at the same time, another couple was seen as they carried a newborn boy that resembled Yuya with black and blue-purple hair into their home.

"Look Yuto, this is where you're going to grow up." His mother whispered.

Yuto's gray eyes briefly opened, then closed again as he resumed his nap, tightly holding Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's card in his hands.

* * *

_**~ 5 Years Later: Heartland City** _

The scene opened to the front yard of a small house in the Spade Branch of Heartland City.

It was the home of a currently 5-year old Yuto, who was looking at his Phantom Knights monsters and his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, which still lacked the Spells and Traps he'd one day use to make the earliest version of his deck.

"I really wish I could think of some Spell and Trap support to start my deck with, but... which ones can I actually use with these Monsters?" He questioned, sighing a little.

As he sat there, his Duel Disk began vibrating, getting his attention as he saw Shun calling him.

He quickly answered it.

"Hey Shun, what's up?" He asked, showing some curiosity.

"I just wanted to ask if you were busy right now?" Shun asked.

"No, not really..." Yuto admitted.

"Then how about you come and meet me at the Spade Branch's dueling arena? There's a duel going on, and think you'll want to check out one of the Duelists here." Shun suggested.

That offer surprised him somewhat.

"Since I don't have anything better to do, I guess I'll come over." He decided, shrugging slightly.

"Well, then you better hurry, because the Duelist I'm talking about might end this duel any minute now." Shun replied.

Yuto's eyes widened.

"Crap!" He shouted, immediately hanging up.

He began running towards the Spade Branch's dueling arena, briefly getting the attention of a few people, who quickly went back to what he was doing.

* * *

After running for long enough that he had no way of knowing of how much time passed, Yuto got to the Spade Branch arena, taking a moment to breathe.

"I need to buy something like a skateboard... or maybe start working out." He wheezed.

"You do realize that buying a skateboard would require you to work out to actually use it, right?"

Looking up, Yuto saw Shun near the front of the stands, using his back pack to save him a seat. After finally catching his breath, Yuto sat by his best friend and looked at the arena, where he saw two female Duelists.

"So, which Duelist is the one you were telling me about?" He asked, looking at both.

"The younger one on the left who's using the bird girl Monster." Shun answered.

Yuto soon saw a 5-year old Ruri, who was wearing in a yellow sundress with an orange-colored ribbon around her stomach, and had her hair tied in a small bun that was held by a wing-shaped barrette. Her bracelet could also be seen on her right wrist, having become old enough to wear it about a year ago.

"Battle! Sapphire Swallow, direct attack!" Ruri announced.

Her Monster flew forward and kicked at her opponent, dealing the last bit of damage needed to win.

Her opponent let out a small shout as she fell on her butt, taking out what remained of her Life Points.

**WINNER: Ruri Kurosaki**

Ruri raised her right hand and smiled at her victory, with Yuto looking impressed at what he saw.

"That girl is amazing." He admitted.

"That's my little sister." Shun revealed.

"I see." Yuto replied.

However, two seconds after he said that, he gasped as he looked at Ruri and then back at Shun a few times. Shun gave an annoyed look once he noticed.

"Since when?" He asked.

"Since always." Shun replied through his teeth, slightly annoyed.

"Then why did you never mention her!?" Yuto questioned.

"What are you talking about? Of course I mentioned her before!" Shun corrected, his eye twitching.

"And you told me, when, exactly?" Yuto inquired.

Shun opened his mouth... only for him to say nothing, realizing he never mention Ruri before today.

"Never mind." He replied.

Before Yuto could say anything else, Shun grabbed his wrist and dragged him away.

"What the? Shun, what are you doing!?" Yuto questioned.

"We're going down there so you can meet my sister." He answered.

Before he knew it, Shun had brought him to the waiting room, where Ruri was waiting for them.

"Ruri, I'd like to introduce you to my best friend, Yuto." Shun introduced, motioning his hand to him.

Yuto just stood there, looking like an idiot.

"Yeah, you might want to get used to that. It's his usual response around most people." Shun remarked, moving to his sister's side.

She gave a slight giggle before looking at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ruri Kurosaki." She greeted.

Yuto continued to stand in place, but after hearing those words, he felt slight blush formed on his face, with Ruri responding by closing her eyes and smiling at him. Shun was quick to notice this, though had no idea what was going on between them.

"Are you two hot or something? Your faces just turned red." He asked, noticing his sister's face had a slight blush as well.

"Huh? Uh... n-no, I'm alright!" Yuto answered.

"Same here." Ruri replied, feeling really happy.

Shun blinked a few times, tilting his head due to the immense confusion that now filled his head.

* * *

A few days after meeting Ruri for the first time, she and Yuto had started to hang out more, becoming fast friends. However, Shun also began to notice that Yuto began hiding under his jacket whenever the two of them were together.

Currently, the two were seen at a cafe table, with Yuto looking at the deck that Ruri had made with her Lyrical Luscinia monsters.

From what he could tell, the Monsters in her deck had incredible synergy with one another, with the only limit the deck had as a whole being her lack of Spell and Trap which could properly support them. Luckily, this was a common issue for new Duelists.

"Wow, your Lyrical Luscinia deck is pretty good. Did you make it yourself?" He praised, looking at her with curiosity and interest.

"I did. Flying in the sky around chirping birds in a bright and fun duel is what I want." Ruri answered, blushing and smiling at him.

Yuto felt himself go a little red at that.

"Now it's your turn, let me see your deck." Ruri requested, holding her hand out.

He soon went red due to embarrassment, looking away as he made his reply.

"I... still don't have a proper deck." He confessed.

"Do you have cards?" Ruri asked.

"Well, yeah, but not enough to-" He answered.

"Then let me see the cards you have." She replied.

That surprised him a little.

"Alright then, here..." Yuto agreed, taking his cards out.

Ruri took them and saw his Phantom Knights monsters. The ghostly nature of his Monster somewhat surprised her, to Yuto's embarrassment, especially as she giggled at his embarrassed expression.

"Let me guess, these Monsters represent how you're a little shy and either feel or try to be out of sight?" She playfully teased.

"U-Uh..." Yuto stuttered.

However, before she could reply, Ruri's eyes noticed his one Monster.

A familiar Dragon with an incredibly powerful effect among Xyz Monsters.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon?" She said.

"That's my signature card. It might be out of place alongside the Phantom Knights, but... it's also my first card. One could say the only reason I met your brother and became interested in becoming a Duelist was because Dark Rebellion inspired me to play." Yuto admitted, blushing more.

Ruri smiled at that.

"A deck of ghostly knights that surprise their opponents from the shadows, and a Dragon that represents your hidden strength. I think these cards suit you perfectly." She praised.

Yuto's blush faded slightly, but not fully, as his embarrassment had now been replaced by a sense of joy at her compliment.

* * *

_**~ 8 Years Later: Heartland City** _

Time quickly blazed by as both Yuto and Ruri's friendship, and their dueling skills, continued to grow. Likewise, Yuto's hiding from Shun got worse with Ruri still as confused as always.

On the other hand, because of his older age and experience with the process of becoming a teenager, Shun had finally realized the bond his sister and best friend shared.

Such a realization had led to where he and Yuto were right now, sitting at a fast food joint with a nervous-looking Yuto sitting across from Shun, who stared at him from his half of the table.

"Yuto, I think you have a good idea why I'm talking with you right now, correct?" He inquired.

Compared to the clothing he'd wear as part of the Resistance, Shun's current attire was a dark grey shirt under a light one, dark jeans, and dark blue sneakers. It gave him a kind of cool look that his face would give off if his eyes didn't always look kind of scary.

"Uh... no, not really." Yuto admitted.

As for Yuto, his current attire was a black shirt under a black and cream-colored jacket along with a necklace, black pants with a diagonally positioned black belt with a silver buckle, and brown versions of the shoes he wore as part of the Resistance.

"Don't lie to me." Shun warned.

"I'm not, really!" Yuto promised.

Shun sighed at that, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"You know, it kind of hurts to think you're this afraid of me when you're around my sister." He sighed.

"Huh?" Yuto blinked.

"Do you really think I haven't noticed how you always seem to act like I'm going to punish you whenever I'm nearby and you're with her? Honestly, while I admit that I might be a _little_ overprotective with her... it's just because I don't want her getting hurt, especially by her own choices." Shun admitted.

That surprised Yuto somewhat, even if he didn't fully understand why he said it.

"It's for that reason I've never been one to trust Ruri around any boys. However, I've also noticed how much time she tries to spend with you, and also... how happy she looks when you're with her." He continued.

"Wait, what?" Yuto replied, suddenly feeling flustered.

"See? That's what I'm talking about!" Shun stated.

Yuto noticed Shun's fingers were aimed as his cheeks, which were currently blushing a bright red over what he just said.

"The only reason you'd be blushing that way when I bring her up is because you like-like her, don't you?" He revealed.

"Whoa! Shun, I think you're making a bit of an assumption there! I mean... sure, I do like spending time with your sister, and I do feel more comfortable talking when she and I are together. She even said my deck was fitting for me, helped me find Spells and Traps to build my first deck, and..." He denied as he began sharing how he felt around her.

It was at that point he suddenly felt his eyes widen.

"Oh, my god... I do like-like Ruri, don't I!?" He realized.

"This wasn't how I expected you to admit it, but this is still something I would have expected from you." Shun sighed, putting a hand over his eyes.

Yuto looked away in embarrassment.

"Uh..." Yuto stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Likewise, it's because you're my best friend that... that you're the one person I'd be willing to let date my sister." Shun admitted.

Yuto's eyes widened at that.

"Shun, are you... serious?" He asked, unable to believe what he heard.

"I can't be by her side forever. One day, she's going to find someone she wants to be with, and I have to let her. I'm just admitting that you might have been that person all along." Shun replied.

Yuto was about to smile, only for Shun to suddenly glare at him, making him freeze up.

"Just know that if you break her heart, then it won't matter if you're my best friend. I _will_ make you pay for hurting her." Shun warned.

"U-Understood..." Yuto nodded.

He soon got up, walking towards the door before stopping for a moment.

"I can't actually confirm how she feels for you, so that part is up to you. Which means for once, _you_ have to find your courage, and find it on your own." He mentioned.

Yuto froze as he heard that.

As Shun left the fast food join, Yuto was left with only his thoughts to accompany him, and then... he pulled out Dark Rebellion's card, remembering what Ruri had to him the day she saw it for the first time.

_"A Dragon that represents your hidden strength." Her voice echoed._

"Strength I only noticed... because of her." Yuto realized.

Taking a deep breath, he found his courage for a brief moment, and made one of the biggest decisions of his life.

* * *

A few hours later, Yuto met up with Ruri, which had become something of a daily routine for them at this point.

Since their transition into their teenager years, Ruri's hair had grown past her lower back, and she now wore a knee-length yellow dress with a belt over a white neck shirt and white high-heeled shoes.

"So, that's the card Sayaka gave you?" Yuto asked, looking at the Spell known as De-Xyz.

"Yeah, she said it would be a good fit for my deck. I'll make sure to use it well." Ruri confirmed.

She soon let out a yawn, catching him by surprise.

"After a whole day of dueling, I'm completely wiped out! I could use a nap." She replied, leaning towards him.

Yuto's face became a tomato as she rested her head on his shoulder. After letting the fact sink in, he looked at her smiling face, and began smiling himself.

"Ruri, you don't have to pretend. I know you're not asleep right now." He stated.

Ruri opened an eye at that, smiling at him.

"Do you want me to stop?" She inquired.

"No, I don't mind. Feel free to do this as long as you want." Yuto replied, blushing as he did.

Ruri giggled at that... only to suddenly gasp as she noticed Yuto's hand place itself on hers.

"Hey Ruri, I... I need to ask you something." He continued.

"What is it?" She asked.

Yuto felt his face flush a little more, unable to make direct eye contact with Ruri.

"Do you... like-like me?" He inquired.

For once, Ruri was the one who became flustered, having not expected Yuto to be so forward with his question.

"I... w-what are you... why do... ask... you... asking me that?" Ruri stuttered, soon saying words out of order.

"Well, it's because I... I... I..." Yuto replied.

He soon took a deep breath, looking her right in the eyes as both could see how red the other's face had become.

"Because... I like-like you, and want to know if you'll be my girlfriend!" He confessed, making his request.

Ruri's eyes widened at those words, and Yuto watched her with both hope and fear at how she'd react, until finally... she smiled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I feel the same way." Ruri confessed.

Yuto's eyes widened at that.

"Then... does that mean-" He asked.

"Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend." Ruri confirmed, closing her eyes as her tears finally flowed out.

Yuto smiled at that, and the two hugged each other.

"So, should we... kiss?" He asked.

"Well... if you want to." Ruri offered.

The two pulled away and moved to kiss each other, and just as they were about to make contact.

*"SNAP!"*

Both of them jumped, wondering where that sound came from.

"Who's there!?" Yuto asked.

Ruri suddenly gained an angry look on her face, looking towards the bushes before pointing at them.

"Shun, stand up! Right now!" She shouted.

Yuto's eyes widened as Shun revealed himself.

"Uh... hey there sis, I'll... see you back home!" He greeted, slightly backing away.

After saying that, he ran off without looking back, knowing Yuto was too stunned and how it would be hard for his sister to run in heels.

Once he was out of sight, Ruri covered her now completely red face.

"Of all the things he could have been here to ruin, why was it my first attempt at my first kiss?" She said, almost sounding like she'd start crying.

"We could try again if you want?" Yuto offered.

"No, the mood we had before is gone now, and it was one of the best we could have ever had..." Ruri replied, lowering her head.

"Then... you want another hug?" He asked.

"Yes." Ruri replied.

Yuto hugged her close, which helped her feel a little better as it helped remind her that she and Yuto were now dating.

For now? That was enough for her.

* * *

A few months passed by since Yuto and Ruri had become a couple, and the two were currently out on a date, enjoying some ice cream together.

"I see you two are as lovey dovey as ever."

Yuto was so surprised by the sudden voice, he accidentally planted his face into his ice cream instead of his mouth, making him yelp from how cold the frozen treat was.

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Ruri replied.

She grabbed a napkin and wiped off what she could, lessening the icy assault on Yuto's face.

Once he only felt a lingering numbness on his face, the two turned to see Dennis looking at them.

"Hey Dennis, what's up? Well... besides making me eat ice cream with me face." Yuto asked.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you've been hearing this rumor that's been going around as of lately." Dennis replied.

"What rumor is that?" Ruri asked.

"Guess you haven't then, because there's some new Duelist in town that's invented a whole new style of dueling." Dennis revealed.

Yuto and Ruri blinked in response.

"New style? You mean another set of special rules like the ones in Carnival Duels?" Yuto asked.

"Oh no, I'm not talking about a small twist on the usual rules. It's how he duels alongside his Monsters that makes up this dueling style. Basically, he makes his dueling into a show." Dennis clarified.

"Really!?" Ruri said, both in awe and disbelief.

"I haven't seen it yet myself, but he's started teaching a class today that any Duelist is free to attend. Why don't you join me and see if you're interested?" He replied.

"Well, I'm definitely interested enough that I'd like to see it at least once." Yuto decided.

Ruri thought about it for a moment, and then nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright, I'll check it out as well." She decided.

"Excellent choice!" Dennis said with excitement.

* * *

The trio was quick to praise their decision in attending Yusho's class, which showed the wonder of Entertainment Dueling to those of Heartland, who had never learned to enjoy duels in a way that let them duel alongside their Monsters as he had.

Like the Synchro Dimension, they currently lacked the Real Solid Vision technology, so their Monsters were still only holograms.

However, his class momentarily had a strange moment at the end where he mentioned to the Duelists present that there was a coming danger, and that they needed to let everyone know of it before it was too late. Unsurprisingly, everyone thought he was crazy... or just fatigued from his stunts.

A day had passed since then, with Yusho Sakaki having since vanished from Heartland, leaving most who heard his story to further believe it was just random nonsense he said.

"I wonder why he said all of that stuff?" Ruri questioned.

"Ruri, you're not saying you believe what he said, are you?" Yuto questioned.

"No, I'm just curious to why he'd say something like our city would be in danger. It just felt kind of... specific for him to say that." He replied.

Even Yuto had to admit that did feel odd.

"If I'm being honest... it didn't seem like he was lying to us. I'm not sure why he said it, but maybe he's lost someone or people who were important to him, and that was his way of telling us we shouldn't take anything for granted." Ruri suggested.

Yuto looked at her, blinking a few times.

"What I mean is... well, he was dressed like a performer, so maybe he was just trying to say that in a colorful way?" Ruri added.

"Maybe..." Yuto replied, seeing that could be a possibility.

However, right after he said that, the sky turned dark as a bunch of ominous clouds appeared at a speed so fast, it was almost as if they had already been there.

"What the?" He said in surprise.

Ruri stared at them, then suddenly gasped as the light in her eyes briefly disappeared.

"I can feel despair..." Ruri suddenly said.

"Huh?" Yuto blinked, looking at her.

"A despair... that wants to swallow and destroy everything we hold dear..." She continued, almost in a trance.

Before Yuto could ask what she meant, blue bolts of lightning fired at the ground, doing no damage as they slowly unveiled the silhouettes of people wearing outfits that were either blue, yellow, or red for a majority of them.

A few of those in blue, some of which wore strange masks, placed cards on their Duel Disks, and Monsters made of old gears appeared. Their eyes glowed at everyone, and then...

*"BOOM!"*

An explosion went off behind a few people after a laser blast passed them, causing those caught in it to be transformed into cards that showed their horrified expressions they had before being trapped within.

People began screaming as both civilian and Duelist alike tried to run from the chaos, with their efforts in vain as energy blasts carded people faster than they could run away.

"Those Monsters... they're real, just like Yusho's were!" Yuto realized.

Ruri suddenly fell onto her knees.

"He knew this was coming..." She realized, starting to cry.

Yuto looked at her, seeing the tears spilling from her eyes.

"He showed us a Monster we could touch, and warned us that danger was coming. Why else would he do that unless he knew of these people? Yuto, tell me... why didn't we listen to him!?" She cried, looking at him for an answer.

Seeing his girlfriend's tears, Yuto lowered his head, knowing they had some responsibility in what was happening. All because no one heeded Yusho's warning.

Knowing Ruri couldn't run well in her heels, and likely wouldn't be able to give it her all with how she felt from her guilt and what she saw around them, Yuto pulled Ruri into a bridal carry. She was quick to blush at the unexpected action.

"All I know is... we need to find our families before they, and either of us, get carded as well!" He replied.

He began running, trying to do his best to get away.

His timing couldn't have been better, as larger Monsters were summoned, and began damaging the taller structures and transport with little effort. Their arrival marked the moment where everyone finally realized that their home was now a battlefield.

One they didn't know how to fight in.

* * *

A few hours passed as everyone ran from the danger, with more and more people being carded as they were forced to run and hide to get away. Most of the once colorful city had been turned gray from the attacks of the invaders' Monsters.

Luckily, there was one place in the entire city that everyone discovered was a safe zone from the chaos, which was Heartland's duel stadium.

Despite it had taken damage, the Monsters were forced to stop when too many had run inside, as the invaders needed everyone alive for whatever dark purpose they had for sealing people inside of cards.

"Just a little further... we're almost there." Yuto quietly said, walking towards it.

Currently, Yuto could be seen carrying a sleeping Ruri on his back, with both of their outfits torn and damaged from all the chaos they had managed escape. Luckily, neither of them suffered any kind of serious injuries.

If there was anything close to something bad that had happened to them? It was that Ruri lost her shoes, which did nothing beyond forcing Yuto gave her a piggyback ride to avoid any sharp debris.

"Yuto! Ruri! Where are you!?"

The sound of Shun's voice soon reached Ruri's ears, waking her up.

"Yuto! Ruri!" Shun shouted again.

That time, Ruri gasped, now fully awake to hear him calling for them.

"He... he made it." She smiled, tearing up slightly.

Finally making it to the stadium's entrance, two people moved by Yuto's side, helping his tired form walk into the stadium. Once they were inside, Shun noticed them and immediately rushed over to their side.

"Yuto... Ruri... I knew you were OK." He quietly said, crying as he hugged them.

Ruri noticed his tears, making her fear the worst.

"Shun... where's mom and dad?" She asked.

Shun immediately went quiet, lowering his head as he held out two pairs of two cards. One pair being his and Ruri's parents, and the other being Yuto's, causing both of them to show different looks of horror.

Ruri took the cards of her parents before starting to cry again, while Yuto put a hand on her back as he grabbed the cards of his own parents. His eyes being shadowed as he lowered his head to the ground.

"I was there when it happened... and I couldn't do anything except grab their cards before those invaders could take them!" Shun stated, angrily punching the ground.

Ruri soon held him in a hug, sobbing loudly as she did.

"Dueling is supposed to be a game that makes everyone happy, so why? Why is someone using it for... this!?" She questioned.

"I... need a moment alone." Yuto excused himself.

He walked towards the locker room in the stadium, taking a deep breath before punching one of the lockers without restraint, causing it open up from the force. That's when he noticed something inside, getting his attention.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking at it.

It was a Duel Disk from the Standard Dimension, with some kind of note on it, which he quickly picked up to see was written by...

"Yusho Sakaki!?" Yuto said in surprise.

Realizing this Duel Disk might be important, he quickly began to read the note.

_"To whoever may find this note? If you have, then I can only assume that not only have I failed to convince you of the coming danger like I expected, but... I failed to stop the invasion from happening. As an Entertainment Duelist, seeing a game that's meant to bring smiles to people being used as a tool for war and conquest is a horrible thing. However, this Duel Disk right here is what I've left as a way for your people to at least fight back."_

That got Yuto's attention, picking up the Duel Disk as he continued reading, occasionally glancing at it.

_"As you may have already realized, or saw if you were among the Duelists who attended my class the day before the invasion again, the Monsters you see are not holograms. They are as real as you or me due to technology that incorporated mass into their projections. It's known as Real Solid Vision, and this Duel Disk contains a small version of the program used to generate entire fields. Apply it to every Duel Disk you can, and you can make your Monsters just as real, and use them to counter theirs."_

"Seriously?" Yuto gasped.

It made him feel nervous to think they would become like their enemy, so he kept reading.

_"I'm sure you might be thinking how much you could be like them. However, if you were at my class? Know that such technology is not meant for combat. The people using it are to blame for its current nature, just like the cards they're using would be your allies if you were using them. Just remember this... use your duels not for battle, but to protect those you hold dear. Instead of being the sword... be the shield, and let your duels bring smiles back to your world."_

Reading that last bit, Yuto let everything sink in.

*"STOMP!"*

Looking behind him, Yuto saw everyone screaming as a giant creature similar to the Antique Gear monsters could be seen.

"Antique Gear Chaos Giant, blast that stadium and bring an end to this hunting game!"

Chaos Giant's eye began to slowly charge up a beam, and as many of the refugees tried to flee from the stadium to try and escape this fate? They were surrounded by mechanical dogs that were part of the same group of gear-based Monsters.

Yuto's stare focused on the gigantic Monster for a moment, and then... his eyes sharpened as he let the sight become the motivation he needed to take action.

'We will not fall here!' He mentally declared.

Activating the Duel Disk that Yusho left behind, he found the Real Solid Vision program and began uploading it to his Duel Disk.

As the (luckily) short, but still minute long process of the program transfer began, Yuto noticed a box of red scarves and some clothing that had been left behind for whatever reasons he didn't have time to think about. During this time, Shun hugged his sister closely.

"Ruri, don't look!" He shouted.

Ruri listened, closing her eyes as she braced for their slowly approaching fate of being carded, shedding what she expected to be her last few tears as she did.

**"Lightning Rebellion Disobey!"**

Out of nowhere, and getting the attention of many Duelists who recognized the attack's name, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon flew through the air and smashed into the Antique Gear Chaos Giant's left shoulder.

Instead of a hologram flying through a real Monster like many expected... the Dragon actually smashed through it! Due to the sudden impact, the giant Monster suddenly felt itself getting turned around before it fell.

*"SHING!"*

And to the dismay of the invaders? It unleashed its beam, only while aimed at them. Screams went out as a majority of the invaders were turned into the cards they had been turning the people of Heartland into.

Due to many of those who were carded having played them, the Antique Gear Hound Dogs surrounding the stadium quickly disappeared.

"That was... Yuto's Dragon!" Ruri realized.

"But how did-" Shun questioned, similarly shocked.

"Everyone, listen up!"

Upon hearing those words, all the people inside the stadium turned to see Yuto dressed in the Resistance Outfit he currently wore today, with the red scarf in clear view.

"Yuto?" Ruri said in surprise.

"Our home has been invaded, and someone tried and failed to warn us this was coming. We can't change how we didn't heed his warnings or the damage that's been done. However, he did not leave us without a way to fight back! He's left us the same ability to manifest our Monsters through our Duel Disks, and you just saw me use it to stop what would have turned us all into cards, but I can't force you to join me. So, I will say this to every Duelist here..." Yuto announced.

He tossed out the box of red scarves, which is when everyone looked at the scarf he wore.

"If you have become afraid, hurt, or have lost faith in the game of Duel Monsters because of these invaders? Know that no one will blame you for it. However, if you are none of these things... will you fight for your home, and stand beside me as a team that will take back everyone and everything we've lost!?" He asked.

Silence followed at first, with everyone thinking about what they should do... and Shun walked forward.

"I will!" He announced, grabbing a scarf.

Upon seeing that, many Duelists suddenly found their own drive and did the same.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Let's show those invaders we're no pushovers!"

"I'll join in!"

"Time for us to fight back!"

Ruri watched this, surprised at what she was seeing. However, it was when she saw Yuto's eyes that what was going on truly struck her, because she saw something in them had changed.

What had once been his shyness had been transformed, having become determination... and their hope.

* * *

Near the remaining forces of Duel Academy, a double eyed Barrett was seen as he tried to regain order.

"Let's try this again... what did all of you see?" He inquired.

"A Monster! Someone summoned a Monster against the Antique Gear Chaos Giant, and then it was destroyed!" A soldier wearing yellow shouted.

Barrett looked at them with a raised eye, causing the same student to look at him with anger.

"I'm not making this up! I don't know how, but they blasted a hole through its shoulder! Let everyone that's been carded among our troops be proof of that!" He shouted again.

Barrett sighed, putting a hand on his face.

"That's not what I'm saying! It's clear something happened, but how can it be a Monster when the Xyz Dimension has no access to Real Solid Vision? Any Monster they bring out would simply pass through since they're just holograms compared to our own!" Barrett replied.

"Maybe someone stole a Duel Disk?" A blue soldier guessed.

Everyone looked at the soldier as if they were high and/or crazy.

"No, really! We have that technology in our Duel Disks, so what if a Duelist jumped one of our soldiers and stole it? They wouldn't be able to tell us if they got carded by said Duelists before they could send us a warning." The soldier continued.

Before anyone could say anything else, the ground suddenly shook near them as the loud screech of a bird was heard, causing everyone to see Shun as he rode atop of his Raid Raptor - Rise Falcon in his new attire as part of the Resistance.

"Everyone, they're over here!" Shun announced.

"And he's riding on his Monster! That must be the guy!" A red soldier shouted.

Barrett felt himself sweat a little, readying his Duel Disk as the rest of the Duel Academy soldiers did the same.

"It's just one Duelist! We can-" He declared.

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared at them from behind, landing by Yuto's side.

"You aren't the only ones who can fight now!" Yuto declared, pointing at them.

A red soldier gasped.

"That's the Monster who attacked the Chaos Giant! There are two real Monsters here!" He shouted.

"Then, that means..." Barrett realized.

"I told you!" The blue soldier exclaimed, glaring at everyone.

Barrett quickly played a card that set off a wide smokescreen.

"Everyone, spread out and attack!" he ordered.

More cards were played as the smoke faded, leaving Shun and Yuto to see that all of Duel Academy's soldiers had vanished.

"Damn it, where did they go!?" Shun questioned, growling angrily.

He and Yuto soon heard someone scream, seeing a Duel Academy soldier who had gotten his leg caught in some nearby debris, trying to pull it out.

"Quick, let's grab that-" Shun stated angrily.

"Wait, before you do anything, let's see if we can make him talk." Yuto suggested.

As the student finally escaped, Shun grabbed him by the arms, holding them behind him. As he was held in place, Yuto looked at him with a glare.

"Who are you, and where did you all come from?" He questioned.

"As if I'd ever-" The student replied.

Dark Rebellion stomped near its master, growling at the Duel Soldier, who felt his eyes shrink as the Dragon made its message clear.

"W-We're the honorable Duel Soldiers of Duel Academy, from the Fusion Dimension!" He answered.

Shun and Yuto felt their eyes widen as they heard this.

"Dimensions? If you're seriously claiming to be from another world, then why did you attack our home? What's your master plan!?" Yuto demanded.

"Your world is one of Four Dimensions, each based off each Monster type. Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz, which all currently exist separately. However, our people will bring them all together... by the will of the Professor!" He revealed, smiling as he said it.

Shun immediately decked him across the face, making him tumble as his Duel Disk slid away from him.

"You'll never do that! The Resistance will stop you!" He announced, smashing said Duel Disk with his foot.

The soldier's eyes widened as he saw this, right before he was turned into a card out of nowhere, leaving Yuto and Shun surprised by the sight.

"Looks like this Professor doesn't accept failure from his army." Shun remarked.

"We should take that Duel Disk back and see if it can help us free everyone that was trapped in a card." Yuto suggested.

"Your idea, so you pick it up." Shun replied.

Yuto walked up to it, and once he did...

*"STOMP! STOMP! STOMP!"*

Both of them turned to see multiple Ancient Gear Chaos Giants had been summoned, all of which were slowly approaching the stadium.

"Damn it! They're trying to overwhelm us now!" Yuto realized.

"Ruri's still there!" Shun shouted.

He immediately rushed to his Rise Falcon, with Yuto jumping on Dark Rebellion as both of them flew towards the stadium.

At least a dozen Chaos Giants were seen as they readied their attacks, though the rest of the Resistance's Monsters began to fight back.

"Looks like this Fusion scum's all brawn and no brains." Shun remarked.

"Don't underestimate them. Duel Academy still outnumbers us, and we have no idea how many of them they could summon." Yuto warned.

Jumping off their Monsters, both Dark Rebellion and Rise Falcon attacked a Chaos Giant, making their chosen targets retaliate.

Unfortunately, the Resistance failed to notice another Chaos Giant materialize on the opposite side of the stadium, ready to blast what Duel Academy had turned into a blind spot. Yuto was quick to notice this and his eyes widen.

"Ruri!" He screamed.

Without anything to interrupt it, the unoccupied Chaos Giant unleashed its beam, with everyone screaming as it seemed like nothing could stand in its way.

"Intercept the attack, Recite Starling!"

Yuto and Shun's eyes widened as they recognized that voice, right as a female Monster in form of a woman wearing a star-themed bird outfit appeared.

The attack hit Recite Starling, but due to the power of her effect, the beam was reflected back at an area full of Duel Academy soldiers.

"No!" Barrett shouted.

Due to one of the carded soldiers having summoned the Monster, the Chaos Giant quickly disappeared. As Yuto continued staring, someone began walking towards him.

"Recite Starling, but that's..." Yuto realized.

"Room for one more?" A familiar voice asked.

Turning his head, Yuto saw none other than Ruri standing beside him, now wearing her own Resistance attire.

"Ruri, why are you-" He asked.

"I'm tired of having to watch this and cry." She answered.

Shun was rendered silent by that, right as Ruri looked at Yuto.

"Especially after I saw that look in your eyes, Yuto." She continued.

"Me?" He said in surprise.

"I've grown up alongside you, and seen how shy you can often be, but as of now? I don't see that anymore. You became someone that gave us hope, and now... I want to become stronger as both a Duelist and person, like you have." Ruri answered.

Hearing that, Yuto was left silent... and then he closed his eyes, smiling before he turned to face her, opening them again.

"Guess for some of us, this situation has changed us for the better. If you're really serious about this... then I guess I can't stop you." Yuto replied.

Shun sighed, knowing her sister's mind was made up.

"Just promise that you'll stay by our side?" He requested, making it clear she had to accept.

"Of course I will. We're sticking together, just like always." Ruri promised, readying her Duel Disk.

As new Monsters appeared to replace the Chaos Giants, the Duelists of the Resistance slowly gathered together, with Recite Starling joining their Monsters.

Raising their hands, a loud battle cry signaled their Monsters' charge.

* * *

_**~ 3 Months Later: Heartland City** _

The people of Heartland were seen gathered at the stadium, with Duel Academy's forces now scarce and the city having regained some of its color.

The battle was nowhere near over, but with Duel Academy's full assault having been thwarted thanks to Yusho's aid, the Resistance now only fought them through small battles that increased their odds in both sneak attacks and duels.

It was a stalemate on both sides, but at least the Xyz Dimension had hope again.

"Here's the water for Section 5." Allen said, handing Ruri a container of water rations.

"Alright." Ruri replied, taking the ration container into her hands.

As she headed over to Section 5 to give people the water they needed, Dennis was seen walking towards her.

"Hey Ruri, do you have a moment?" He asked.

She looked at him.

"Just let me finish with giving everyone this water and I'll be free for whatever you need." Ruri replied.

"Sure thing." He replied.

Dennis waited for a few minutes until Ruri finished and walked up to him.

"So, what did you need me for?" She asked.

"Well, I saw Yuto going after someone, and since Shun said you need to stay with one of them, I thought you should know. Especially since I don't know where Shun went, or if he's even still there." Dennis revealed.

"Who was it, and where is he?" Ruri asked.

"Near the Clover Branch building, and I think the person he was chasing was... someone called a Commander?" Dennis recalled.

Ruri gasped once she heard that.

"Are you sure that's what you heard!?" She asked.

"Nope, but if he misheard that like I did, then it seems like Duel Academy is luring him into a trap. After all, it's pretty clear to both sides that he's the hope of the Resistance, so If anything were to happen to him..." Dennis replied, looking concerned.

Hearing that, Ruri immediately ran off to try and find Yuto at the ruins of the Clover Branch building, unaware of someone hiding as she looked for him.

'It looks like the bird finally flew outside of her cage.' Yuri thought.

Leaving his hiding spot, Ruri turned around, seeing the hooded figure of Yuri near her, and smiled as she mistook him for Yuto.

"Yuto, you're OK! Does that mean Dennis was wrong, or did you actually beat a Duel Academy commander?" She asked in relief.

"Hmm... I wonder? What do you think?" Yuri replied.

Ruri was confused by how odd his voice sounded, only for him to lift his hood enough for her to see Yuri's thicker eyebrows... and the shield-like shape of a Duel Disk used by soldiers of Duel Academy.

Her eyes widened in horror as she realized this boy wasn't her boyfriend.

"Who are you? Why are-" Ruri questioned.

_"Since Shun said you need to stay with one of them, I thought you should know." Dennis' voice echoed._

It suddenly hit her what those words had really meant.

'Dennis... you're one of them!' Ruri realized in horror.

Ruri quickly began running as fast as she could, with Yuri chasing after her at equal speed.

Despite her time in the Resistance giving knowledge of every shortcut she could use, Yuri was able to keep on her tail and avoid losing her in the rubble, and after keeping up the chase for about 5 minutes... Ruri found herself trapped by a dead end.

"There's nowhere left for you to run, and I enjoy a good game of hide and seek." Yuri smirked.

However, rather than show any fear, Ruri placed her Duel Disk on her wrist and got ready to duel.

"Ah, so you want to do things the hard way? Good, because I prefer the hard way, and since I'm such a good sport? I'll let you go free if you win." He continued, still smirking under his hood.

"And you card me if I lose?" She assumed.

Yuri suddenly laughed at that, confusing Ruri.

"Oh no, I've been tasked with doing something a lot more... special than turning you into the card. If you lose, then you have to come with me." He revealed.

Ruri felt a bead of sweat go down her cheek, frightened by the mere implication of those words.

* * *

Having noticed Ruri run off in a hurry, and then Shun return and question where she went, her friend Sayaka had ran into the area the two were dueling to try and find her. Not long after she did, Sayaka gasped as she saw Ruri in a duel with someone from Duel Academy.

**Ruri Kurosaki - 4000 LP**   
**Yuri - LP 4000**

'I should help her, but...' Sayaka thought.

She was too afraid to move, and watched as Ruri ended the first turn of the duel by summoning her Assembly Nightingale using three Monsters.

"I'll end my turn." Ruri stated.

"Oh, is that really it? How am I supposed to overcome this powerful Xyz Monster?" He sighed.

Ruri felt surprised by that.

"My turn, draw..." Yuri sighed, showing a defeated look.

**Turn 2: Yuri (6 Cards)**

He lowered his head in response.

"This can't help me at all." He sniffled.

'Can he really be part of Duel Academy?' She questioned.

As she lowered her guard slightly, Yuri suddenly smirked.

"Psyche!" He shouted.

"What!?" Ruri gasped.

"From my hand, I play a Spell you should be familiar with, because that card is... Fusion!" Yuri revealed, revealing the card he just drew.

"On your first turn!?" Ruri gasped.

"And now, it's time for you to have a small taste of my full power!' Yuri continued.

Ruri's eyes widened at those words, taking a small step back as she felt a chill.

A blue and red swirl appeared behind Yuri's Monsters.

"And using it, I'll fuse my Predator Plants Ophrys Scorpio with my Predator Plants Spider Orchid!" He exclaimed.

The two flew into the swirl.

_"Poisonous fangs that devour the world, become one with Hell's fragrance and give birth to a new terror!"_ Yuri chanted before swinging his hands down.

**"FUSION SUMMON!"**

Ruri stared at the horrifying purple monstrosity of a Dragon he summoned.

"Rise from the Earth! Level 7, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri announced.

_**Starve Venom Fusion Dragon *  
** _ _**(DARK)** _

**_Level 7 - Fusion  
Dragon_ **   
**_ATK: 2500 | DEF: 2000_ **

**_(Two DARK-attribute Monsters)_ **

**_Effect:  
When _ ** _**this card is Special Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the Monster on your opponent's field with the highest ATK points. One per turn, until the end of the turn, this card can target a Monster your opponent controls, negate its effect, and then use that effect in place of this one. If this card is destroyed, you can destroy all of your opponent's Monsters and deal damage equal to the destroyed Monster with the highest ATK points.** _

His Dragon let out a loud roar, making Ruri freeze up in response.

"Not only do you look like Yuto, but... you have a Dragon that looks like his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as well!?" She questioned.

"And my Dragon's just as dangerous, if not more. Although, maybe instead of telling you, I'll let its effects show you!" Yuri replied.

Part of Starve Venom's shoulders lit up before extending using vines connected to them.

"When my Starve Venom is Fusion Summoned to the field, it gains ATK points equal to the strongest Monster on my opponent's field, which is your Assembly Nightingale." Yuri revealed.

"OK, that's already a bad sign..." Ruri realized.

"It gets much worse. My Dragon's second effects allows it to negate the effect of any Monster on your field, and then steals that effect for one turn!" He continued.

Ruri's eyes widened at that.

**"Parasitic Empowerment!"**

Starve Venom's shoulder extensions shot forward, revealing they were also mouths as they bit Assembly Nightingale, draining her power through red energy that travelled back to it through the vines.

**(Starve Venom Fusion Dragon | ATK: 3000)**

Ruri watched in horror as his Dragon's ATK grew.

"Y-Your Dragon's effect of copying my Nightingale's is only good for negating it! Without any Overlay Units, it can't attack!" Ruri nervously stated.

"True, which is why I'll play the Spell card, Acidic Conversion!" Yuri replied.

Hearing that made Ruri flinch.

**_Acidic Conversion (Quick-Play Spell)_ **

**_Effect:_ **   
**_If a "Fusion Dragon" monster on your field copied the effects of an Xyz Monster that requires Overlay Units to activate, and the Monsters used as Fusion materials are in your Graveyard, you can activate this card to use them as substitutes. If the effect requires the removal of an Overlay Unit, pay the cost by Banishing the required number of Fusion Materials._ **

"This allows my Starve Venom to use the effect of a Xyz Monster by using its Fusion Materials as its Overlay Units, so now I'll see why I needed them to attack you." Yuri revealed.

Ruri froze once she heard those words.

"Ah, so it can make one direct attack for each of its Overlay Units? That means since I used two Fusion Materials... you've just lost." He smiled.

"No..." Ruri breathed in horror.

"Battle. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, hit her with a double direct attack!" Yuri smirked.

All of Starve Venom's remaining mouths opened, prompting it to take flight.

Once it was in the sky, Ruri stared at it in horror as the moonlight shadowed its form, causing it to look like a demon hunting its prey. Starve Venom quickly dove down at her, swinging its tail like an extending whip.

*"SMACK!"*

Ruri screamed as she was launched into the wall of the dead end, hitting it hard, and horrifying Sayaka as she did nothing except watch at the horrible scene before her with tears in her eyes.

No matter what her mind told her body to do, her fear overruled it.

**Ruri Kurosaki - 1000 LP**

Starve Venom roared as its mouths began inhaling, and true to the _Venom_ part of its name? It was to release a purple cloud of what looked like acid, causing Ruri's eyes to widen as it struck her.

While she was left mostly unharmed, the wall behind her began to crack.

**Ruri Kurosaki - 0 LP**

**WINNER: Yuri**

The wall soon shattered into rubble, with Ruri feeling the full brunt as she flew through the air, landing on her back. She looked to be unconscious for a moment, only to lift her head as Yuri approached her.

"You've lost, and now that you have? It's time for you to come with me to the Fusion Dimension." He stated.

Ruri's eyes widened at that, and she tried to get up.

"Sorry, but this game of chase is over." Yuri declared.

He pulled out his Violet Flash card, causing Ruri to be blinded by its light as she and Yuri disappeared, leaving Sayaka to tear up at how she did nothing but watch.

"Ruri... I'm sorry!" She apologized.

* * *

Back at the stadium, crying caught the attention of a few Resistance Duelists, including Shun, as they saw Sayaka return, crying into her hands.

"Sayaka? What's wrong, what happened?" Allen asked, running up to her.

"It's Ruri, she's... someone from Duel Academy beat her, but instead of carding her, they took her to the Fusion Dimension!" Sayaka confessed while crying.

Shun's eyes widened as they heard that, with his face and body completely freezing up.

"It's all my fault!" She continued.

Allen was the first to get over the shock.

"Hey, don't say that. You couldn't have done anything if you saw her just as-" Allen replied, trying to comfort her.

"Except I _could_ have done something! I saw the whole duel, and I could have jumped in to help her! But... I was too much of a coward! Even worse, it was by a Duelist who had Yuto's face!" She confessed.

That revelation shocked everyone on both ends, especially Shun, who nearly was about to flip out on Sayaka... until he heard that last part.

"There's no excuse for why I didn't do anything! Not the fact he looked like Yuto, or how he only needed one turn to beat her!" Sayaka continued crying, revealing more of how things went.

Shun gripped his fist as he ran off, getting everyone's attention.

"Shun, what are you doing!?" Allen shouted, a surprised look on his face.

"I'm finding Yuto, now!" He answered.

No one said anything as they understood everything, and went back to comfort Sayaka, who still felt guilty over what happened.

* * *

In another part of Heartland, the sight of Yuto and a cloaked Duel Academy Duelist that wasn't Yuri could be seen having a duel.

'Damn it, how did this duel end up this way!?' Yuto thought.

"This duel is over, and once I defeat you? The Resistance will be done for!" His opponent stated.

Yuto gritted his teeth in response.

**Yuto - 100 LP**   
**Unknown - 4000 LP**

"I'll end my turn here." His opponent stated, showing nothing but confidence.

Yuto looked at his hand, and his Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon currently on the field, which had used both its Overlay Units and had no change to its ATK or DEF points.

His opponent had a Monster called Destiny Hero - Dystopiaguy, which had an effect that would allow it to destroy a card on the field if his Attack or Defense were changed.

**(Level 8, ATK: 2800 | DEF: 2400)**

'My next draw could be what decides if I'll win or lose this duel. Please, let me draw what I need!' Yuto begged, reaching for it.

Right as Yuto was about to draw his next card.

"Yuto!" Shun shouted, from a great distance away.

He stopped and turned around to see Shun run into view, noticing the pained and angry expression on his face.

"Shun? Why are you here? What's... wrong?" He asked, already getting a bad feeling.

"Ruri, she was..." Shun answered.

He closed his eyes, and tightened his fists.

"Someone from Duel Academy just defeated Ruri, and they took her to the Fusion Dimension instead of carding her! She's been kidnapped by our enemies!" He screamed.

Yuto's eyes widened at that, slowly looking at his opponent with some anger.

"Did you... only duel me... as a distraction!?" He demanded, feeling his anger build.

"That was obviously someone else from Duel Academy, but I guess you can only blame yourself for leaving your girlfriend by herself! Just like how you'll soon blame yourself for losing, before we card you for defying us!" His opponent stated.

At that moment, Yuto let out a loud scream, then reached for his next card.

"My turn..." He growled.

At that moment, his pupils suddenly glowed blue, causing Dark Rebellion to roar out with the same fury that its master held. This quickly got the attention of Shun and his opponent.

**[Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V: Yuto's Passionate Soul]**

'Yuto, what's happening to you!?' Shun thought.

"Wait, isn't that? Crap!" His opponent realized.

At that moment, Yuto finally pulled his card out, which briefly glowed the same blue.

_"Draw!"_

**Turn 5: Yuto (1 Card)**

He immediately played it.

"I activate the Spell card, Rank-Up-Magic Phantom Knights Launch, and Rank-Up my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon using itself and this card as Overlay Units!" Yuto shouted.

"Since when did Yuto have a Rank-Up card!?" Shun shouted in surprise.

Both cards became purple energy before flying into the sky, where an Xyz portal formed before it emitted a shadowy veil.

"We... shall not... _forgive you!_ " Dark Rebellion shouted.

Shun and Yuto's opponent both felt like they heard something, but brushed it aside.

_"From the depths of the galaxy, dedicate yourself to the restless soul with the song of our revolution. Echo out your soul for all eternity and fight by my side!"_ Yuto chanted.

**"XYZ SUMMON!"**

A crystalline effect covered Dark Rebellion's body before breaking off, revealing Dark Rebellion now had new wings with purple orbs on them, along with skeletal armor covering parts of its body.

"Appear! Rank 8, Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon!" Yuto announced.

**(Rank 8, ATK: 3000 | DEF: 2500)  
(OU: 2)**

Dark Requiem let out a loud roar, which caught Yuto's opponent off-guard.

"Now, I'll use his effect! By using one Overlay Unit, my Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon lowers your Dystopiaguy's ATK points to Zero, and then takes them for himself!" Yuto stated.

Dark Requiem immediately bit down on one of its Overlay Units.

**(OU: 1)**

Shortly after this, the orbs on Dark Requiem's wings started glowing a reddish color.

**"Requiem Salvation!"**

With those words, the orbs unleashed a series of dark tendrils that latched onto Dystopiaguy and drained all of his power.

**(Destiny Hero - Dystopiaguy | ATK: 0)**

**(Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon | ATK: 5800)**

"You fool! Aren't you forgetting Dystopiaguy's effect? Now that you've lowered his ATK points, I can destroy a card on your field, and I choose your Dark Requiem!" His opponent countered.

A spot in Dystopiaguy's opened up to reveal a vortex that released a dark wind at the Dragon.

"No, you won't! By using its other Overlay Unit, not only can I protect my Dark Requiem Dragon from being destroyed, but I can summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon without its effects!" Yuto revealed.

"What!?" His opponent exclaimed.

Dark Requiem devoured its remaining Overlay Unit, which was Dark Rebellion, who quickly rose out of a dark portal.

**(OU: 0)**

A huge ripple flew out of the portal, stopping the winds of Dystopiaguy's effect from even getting near Dark Requiem.

"I have nothing in my hand or field to stop this!" His opponent realized.

"Battle! Dark Requiem, attack his Dystopiaguy!" Yuto loudly ordered.

Flying into the air, Dark Requiem's wings began to change, causing the gaps to grow colorful membranes resembling the insides of kaleidoscopes with black markings forming on them for extra flair to their design.

That's when the dark sky suddenly began to glow gold, catching the attention of Duel Academy soldiers and Heartland citizens alike.

**"Requiescent Disaster Disobey!"**

With those words, Dark Requiem dove down with its jaw glowing blue, striking Dystopiaguy dead on as he exploded. However, it didn't stop, continuing until it struck Yuto's opponent dead on.

**[Insert Song End]**

They screamed as they were launched through a building, catching the attention of Duel Academy soldiers. Recognizing who it was under the hood, they all panicked.

**Unknown - 0 LP**

**WINNER: Yuto**

"The Commander needs help!" A yellow soldier shouted.

"Hurry, send out a signal! We need to make a full retreat!" A blue soldier ordered.

A red soldier played a card, sending an explosion into the air.

Once the explosion filled the sky, everyone from Duel Academy dropped what they were doing, job or duel, and immediately hit the recall buttons on their Duel Disks as they left the Xyz Dimension without delay.

"You just... beat their commander!" Shun realized, surprised at what he saw.

Although they were retreating, it was clear that this was a setback, and Duel Academy would return once they took care of their currently injured Commander.

Having won the duel, Yuto's eyes returned to normal.

"Whoa... what did I just do?" Yuto questioned, looking at the card he just played.

He knew he never had it, so... where did it come from? Did he somehow create it?

"Shun... tell me what happened." Yuto requested.

Shun looked at him, just as confused about his eyes, however... he simply let out a deep breath, and explained everything.

In doing so, he set their path.

* * *

**That's it for Yuto and Ruri's chapter, and I bet the second half was full of surprises, considering that I altered how the invasion of Heartland went. Let's just say that because of some unrevealed changes from canon, the war on Heartland isn't as one-sided in Duel Academy's favor. They're still struggling when it comes to numbers, but they can fight back, which I feel makes how Yuto had a chance to beat Sora, despite not taking it because he didn't want to fight.**

**As you may have noticed? While Yuto was dueling against an opponent using Dystopiaguy, I never said who his... or even her name was, so the Commander of the Xyz Dimension in this story may be someone else. The answer to that will come later on, when the story makes Yuto return for the** **Xyz Dimension arc, since Yuto will definitely have a big role there due to him still having a body.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked how I built up Yuto and Ruri's relationship. I decided that Shun himself is the one who basically gives Yuto the push, as I wanted to make Shun be more reasonable prior to Ruri's kidnapping, which is when he really let his anger cloud his mind. Likewise, Yuto and Ruri met each other in their childhoods and not their teen years, since it felt a little weird that they were the only dimensional pair that didn't meet during their childhood years.**

**Now, one big change I'm, sure you've all noticed is that Yusho was only in Heartland for a single day. I can't say why, but that did change things to a certain degree in the overall timeline. Like Ch 3 of the main story showed, the Xyz Dimension views Yusho highly for leaving them a way to fight back, and some even believe he disappeared because he tried and failed to stop the invasion.**

**For where Dennis stands in things? You'll have to wait until the Battle Royale in the main story to find out, but I can say this version of him became part of the Resistance, yet that doesn't disqualify him from being with Duel Academy either. So, now that all of Yuto and Ruri's backstory and their related details have been cleared up, the next pair on the list is Yugo and Rin, who will have their chapter posted sometime during the beginning of the Battle Royale arc.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**


End file.
